Costume Shopping Can be fun
by ihavefoundmyedward2010
Summary: Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Nessie all go costume shopping. It now comes down to who will be what.


A/N: So here is a story that my friend and I came up with while we were at the mall

**A/N: So here is a story that my friend and I came up with while we were at the mall. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I owned Edward though.**

BPOV

I couldn't believe it was happening. My little girl was going on her first date with Jacob and Edward and I were doubling with them. We decided to go to the Spirit Halloween Store while we were out. Halloween was in a few days and we were having a costume party at the house. We walked into the store and started to look around. Nessie went over to look at the princess costumes. According to Edward, she was his little princess, which was true. I was looking at the witch costumes.

"Can you believe these vampire costumes? We look nothing like that. Since when did we have fangs? This makes it even harder to believe that you weren't terrified of me. You really are rather crazy Bells. I always knew that the human's idea of vampires was tweaked by fear but holy cow! " I knew it was a bad idea to bring Edward in here. He was just going to go off about the vampire costumes.

"Well Edward that is how humans have referred to vampires. When I first figured out you were a vampire, I thought you had fangs and slept in a coffin. But, after I learned more about you, I realized I was wrong." He started to relax a bit and then Jacob started yelling.

"Werewolves do not look like that. Stupid Harry Potter werewolf costume." I just had to chuckle. Jacob hates the third Harry Potter movie because they made the werewolf look like a giant naked rat thing.

"Jake, you do realize that that is not the only werewolf costume? They have other ones that look more like werewolves." He just glared at me. We all started to look at the costumes again.

I found the cutest witch costume ever. I loved it. I was debating on whether I should I get a colored wig but I decided against it. I knew my hair would work just fine. The guys still were still complaining about the vampire and werewolf costumes. I decided to go see if Nessie found her costume.

"Hey baby. Did you find anything good?"

"Yes! But, I don't know if I want to be a Disney princess or a midevil princess. I love the Cinderella one but I also like this one that is kind of like Juliet. Oh. And the Snow White one is so cute! Ugh!" It is so funny when she gets going.

"I think you should be Cinderella. That was your favorite movie. I don't think it ever left the DVD player." Which is true, I think we knew every word to it.

"I think I will go with that. Thanks mom." She gave me a hug, "So, what did you pick?"

"I was thinking about this witch costume. What do you think?

"Oh mom, I love it! You will look amazing in it. What are dad and Jake going to be?

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. The last I checked they were still complaining about the werewolf and vampire costumes." We were both laughing hard. We walked over to the guys to see if they have chosen anything. "Are you guys having any luck?"

Edward was the first to speak, "Yes, as a matter of fact we have. Jake will you please show them your costume."

Jake showed us his Dracula costume. "I decided to be a vampire and Edward is going to be a werewolf. We thought it would be funny to go as the other one." Edward showed us his. It was brown kind of like the color of Jake's fur when he is one.

"Are you serious Jake?" Nessie asked. "I'm going to be Cinderella and my date is going to be Dracula? Wow what a weird couple we will be."

"Now dear, I will be a witch and your father will be all fury so, we will kind of be the same."

"Yes, but you can say dad is your pet. Or, a spell gone wrong."

I chuckled at her comment. It wouldn't surprise me if I did a spell wrong. Some how, I can always find away to screw something up. We headed over to the check out and bought our costumes. This was going to be one funny Halloween.

**And their you have it. Let me know what you think. Should I continue or should I just leave it as is? **


End file.
